


Warped Reality

by spacegirlkj



Series: Oihina Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, they go grocery shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlkj/pseuds/spacegirlkj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Domestic<br/>No one said that Hinata and Oikawa never had their moments of terrifying, chilling intensity, but right now, it was nearing 2am, and Oikawa and Hinata were grocery shopping in the middle of the night.<br/>(Grocery shopping at 2am was a odd idea, in hindsight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Reality

No one said that Hinata and Oikawa never had their moments of terrifying, chilling intensity, but right now, it’d be hard to believe that they’d be anything short of childish. Hinata was sat in the grocery cart, amongst the apples and milk bread, as Oikawa pushed the cart along, picking out the things they needed and handing them to Hinata.

“Sugar!” Hinata dictated, pointing to the sugar as he read off the grocery list.

“Brown or white?” Oikawa asked, inspecting the various kinds on the shelf.

“I don’t know, you wrote it.” Hinata said with a shrug. Oikawa shrugged as well, grabbing once of each and handing them to Hinata.

It was dark out, a little too late for domestic couple grocery shopping for most people, but practice for Oikawa runs ridiculously late, what with his dedication to make the olympic team and his tendency to overwork himself. Even Hinata had spent the night studying, and more than anything, he was envious of Oikawa for graduating. But Hinata felt a swell of pride every time he got to watch Oikawa play, so he could hardly blame him. They weren't in the same league anymore, Oikawa playing professionally, and him playing through university, so they were able to cheer for each other without being rivals, a first in their relationship.

But right now, it was nearing 2am, and Oikawa and Hinata were grocery shopping in the middle of the night. Hinata giggled at the reality of it: he was sitting in a grocery cart, like a child.

“What’s so funny, Shou-chan?” Oikawa asked, tossing him a bag of peppers.

Hinata resisted the urge to spike the bag and he placed it by the sugar. “Nothing, except the fact that we’re grocery shopping in the middle of the night.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you know I am a responsible adult who does responsible adult things.”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “You bought this toothpaste because it has an alien on it.” He said, holding up the bottle sporting a bright green alien.

“Excuse me, Mr. Sitting-In-The-Cart.” Oikawa sassed. Hinata stuck out his tongue, causing Oikawa to laugh.

As revenge, the elder ran, speeding the cart up and letting it go, sending Hinata flying. The smaller boy squealed, covering his eyes only for Oikawa to grab the cart’s handle and jolt it to a stop.

“Warn me before we go cart surfing!” Hinata exclaimed. “I could have broke the eggs!” 

They both broke out into loud laughter, giddy and drunk off of lack of sleep. There was some kind of warped reality within grocery stores at midnight, the way the flickering florescent lights shone too brightly at 2am. It was quiet, eerily so, and cool; the breeze coming from the frozen section sent chills down the boys spines as they wandered the aisles. The grocery store was empty and silent, save the hum of an old pop song and the _squeak_ of the cart’s wheels. Hinata hummed along to the song, always two notes late and off key.

“You don't even know this song,” Oikawa whispered, bending down to level with Hinata.

“Sh, yes I do!” Hinata shout whispered. 

“I don’t believe you~” Oikawa sang, his voice still a whisper.

HInata scoffed, opening his mouth to reply, before pausing. “Why are we even whispering?” He asked, his voice returning to it’s normal volume.

Oikawa laughed, a grin splitting across his face as he shook his head. 

And for a moment, the pair was able to fill the world away, because there was something oddly otherworldly about a grocery store past midnight, where you can spin down the aisles and sing on the top of your lungs. Just for a second, Hinata pushed away reality, focusing on the sight of Oikawa in front of him, sporting a smile that carried to his eyes, his hair messed and face bare. 

He relished in the realization that he was the only one who could have him like this, natural, without defences up, holding his hand and placing kisses on his cheek when he wasn't paying attention. It was dreamy, it was cliché, and it made Hinata’s stomach flip as if he was a pinning teenager.

“Oo, grab bubble gum.” Hinata said, pointing towards the stand of candy by the cashier. If she found anything odd about Hinata sitting in the cart, she didn't say anything, and merely smiled.

Oikawa tossed the gum on the belt, it being the last thing to be scanned. Before Oikawa could pull out his card, he saw the woman handing Hinata back his, the ginger smiling innocently.

“Hey! You paid last time!” Oikawa whined. “I want to be romantic and spoil you!” He said, pushing the cart out of the store.

“Then buy me a fancy dinner and woo me into a bed of roses or something, because I already paid.” Hinata responded. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes lovingly, and watched as Hinata stood up in the cart, outstretching his arms and humming _my heart will go on_.

“Paint me like one of your french girls.” He said, turned his head back at Oikawa, who was shaking his head.

“That isn’t even in this scene, Shouyou.” Oikawa laughed.

Hinata scoffed in mock offence. “Same movie, now come on, this is your chance to be romantic.”

Oikawa, his face hurting from smiling so much, looked up at Hinata with fondness in his eyes. He hummed along with Hinata, picking up the pace and racing the cart across the parking lot. Hinata clutched the front, screaming as the cart picked up speed, racing towards the car. With one final push, the cart, and Hinata, skidded forwards, spinning towards the car. Reaching out, Hinata grabbed onto the door, stopping the cart and pulling him towards safety.

He couldn’t even bring himself to be mad as he watched Oikawa jog over to him, a smile plastered across his face. Hinata pulled himself out of the cart, walking towards the trunk to open it, only to realize he didn't have the keys. Looking over to Oikawa, he saw the taller press the button, popping open the trunk.

By the time they got home it was 3am, and the consequences of their late-night shopping had come back to them.

“I forgot that buying groceries in the middle of the night means putting them away in the middle of the night.” Hinata complained, handing Oikawa a carton of milk.

Oikawa made a whining noise in response. “I just want to cuddle.” He whined.

Through joined bitching and moaning, the two managed to get all of the groceries put away. Hinata dashed to the bedroom, collapsing into the bed face first. Oikawa, trailing after him, shook at the sight.

“C’mon, Shou, you’re still in your jeans.” Oikawa said, rolling Hinata over so that he was looking up to him.

Hinata considered it for a moment, before crossing his arms and smiling. “Nope.” He said. “Not until I get a kiss.”

Oikawa smiled, giving in and leaning down to place a soft kiss onto Hinata’s lips. Eventually, Hinata uncrossed his arms, reaching them upwards to wrap around Oikawa’s shoulders.

“Stop smiling,” Hinata teased, pulling away to look Oikawa in the eyes. 

“How can I help it?” Oikawa said. “I’m with you, after all.”

Hinata, blushing furiously, wriggled out of Oikawa’s embrace to kick off his jeans. As he pulled off his shirt, Oikawa’s arms wrapped around his stomach, his head resting on the crook of the ginger’s neck. Placing a kiss there, Hinata squirmed.

“It tickles.” He said, giggling softly. “And how are you already in your pyjamas?” He asked.

“Magic.” Oikawa replied, a grin on his face. He was wearing a worn _X Files_ shirt and soft booty shorts. Oikawa handed him one of his t-shirts, Hinata’s usual bedtime wear, and Hinata slipped it over his head, the shirt falling down to his mid thigh.

Oikawa smiled, standing up and turning off the lights. When he turned back, Hinata was already tucked under the covers, blankets pulled up to his chin. Oikawa jumped onto the bed, sending Hinata flying up before bouncing back down. They both giggled as Oikawa slipped under the blankets.

Hinata curled into Oikawa, throwing a leg over his torso and snuggling up onto his chest. Oikawa’s fingers ran through his hair, massaging his scalp as the younger boy’s breath slowed.

“Goodnight, Shouyou.” Oikawa said kissing the top of his head.

“Night, Tooru. Sweet dreams.” He replied, snuggling closer into Oikawa’s chest.


End file.
